femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Sarah Bellum/Mindbender (Black Scorpion)
Dr. Sarah Bellum is a virtual reality researcher in the 2001 TV series "Black Scorpion" episode called "Virtual Vice". She is played by the beautiful actress, Lana Clarkson. This was Lana's final role of her career, since her acting career was cut short after her mysterious murder. Dr. Bellum attempts to provide a place for homeless in the City of Angels in the form of a shelter based in virtual reality. Mayor Worth (Robert Pine) rejects this proposal, and she becomes Mindbender, a sexy Virtual Reality specialist, who uses her power to create fantasies that transform into reality. Mindbender kidnaps the Mayor and Babette (Shae Marks). The biggest problem is when she transfers the imaginary world or virtual reality into the real world, and those people who die in their VR fantasies, suddenly die in reality as well. Mindbender wears a sexy red and silver PVC outfit with opera gloves, a silver cape, beige pantyhose, and thigh high red boots. In her Mindbender costume she has a small diamond on her left cheek, wears matching red lipstick to her red costume and silver eye shadow to her corset. Her silver corset really does wonders for her cleavage, which she jests, in her first fight with Black Scorpion, that it 'comes with a surge protector' after sustaining a blast to her midsection. On her head is a tiara made out of computer parts. She uses exploding flash drives as her weapons. Mindbender has two sidekicks, Giga (Amy Miller) and Byte (Lisa Alvarez) who serve as her sexy henchwomen. In one sequence of the movie, Dr. Sarah Bellum appears as a barbarian girl in her virtual reality game called "Wrath of Warriors". This is sequences from her movie "Barbarian Queen". Black Scorpion's (Michelle Lintel) personal mechanic Argyle Sims (Brandon Terrell) foils Mindbenders' plans by helping Black Scorpion get out of the Virtual Reality game Wrath of Warriors by showing up at Mindbenders' apartment and removing Black Scorpion's VR visor. In turn Black Scorpion is able to free the others in the room from the VR game and thus disabling Mindbenders' ability to use her mouse controller to kill anyone in the VR Wrath of Warriors game. The show ends with Mindbender and her two beautiful henchwomen in a prison cell wearing the virtual reality headgear and their respective costumes while handcuffed to the wall. In their virtual reality mind, they are chained up in a medieval dungeon crying for help. Trivia *Lana Clarkson earlier appeared as Ulla Kurtz in the 1993 episode "Night Games" of the TV series "Silk Stalkings. Gallery screenshot_50201.jpg screenshot_50202.jpg screenshot_50203.jpg screenshot_50204.jpg screenshot_50205.jpg screenshot_50206.jpg screenshot_50207.jpg screenshot_50208.jpg Lana_Clarkson_mindbender.gif screenshot_50209.jpg screenshot_50210.jpg screenshot_50211.jpg screenshot_50212.jpg screenshot_50213.jpg screenshot_50214.jpg screenshot_50215.jpg screenshot_50216.jpg screenshot_50217.jpg screenshot_50218.jpg screenshot_50219.jpg screenshot_50220.jpg screenshot_50221.jpg screenshot_50222.jpg screenshot_50223.jpg Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Cape Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Leather Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Boots Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Opera Gloves Category:Low Cut Top Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Humiliated Category:Evil Laugh Category:Martial Artist